


Solavellan Hell: 30 day art challenge 2020

by Aneira_Fen_Foxx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Fen_Foxx/pseuds/Aneira_Fen_Foxx
Summary: These are for the Solavellan Hell Art Challenge that was posted in a FB group. As I am not artsy as far as drawing/painting, I chose instead to write. After all, it's something that I've been told I'm good at.So really it's just a bunch of short snippets, about different aspects of our favorite egg. 😁 I'm actually behind in the challenge, but oh well. This will get done!!!
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1: Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Hale ponders the Mark, the Anchor, and all its little nuances.

The crackling, the green glow emitting from her palm, a strange sort of comfort from the rest of the pain in her body. Fen'Hale glanced at the mark, blood splatters surrounding but never covering it. As though the magic from it also kept it clean. The fall had been ill timed, if only she hadn't slipped as she ran from Corypheus she could have sprung down the cavern like her namesake creature. She had promised that she would do her best to survive, she had seen the worry in Solas' eyes, but still she took the risk. 

Fen'Hale focused on steadying her breathing. So long as she didnt take a deep breath, it didn't hurt as much. She closed her eyes against the pain, and as she did she heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, da'lin? Surely you don't intend to catch cold just to get out of going to the Fallow Mire," Solas said, stepping out of the shadows. "You know they will just postpone the trip until you are better." Fen'Hale looked up at him with a playful smile before looking back at the mark on her hand.

"Its not that cold out here, despite the snow. And besides, you seem to have charming enough bedside manners that getting sick is only an excuse for alone time with you." She didnt know why she said that, she hadnt ment to, so she covered up her embarrassment with a chuckle, sitting up from her leaned back position and quickly changed topics. "Actually, I came out here for some privacy, to try and study the mark myself. Since you are here, perhaps you can give insight and with any luck, we wont be interrupted or found out."

Solas sat in the snow next to Fen'Hale, quickly casting a fire glyph to warm the area some more around them. "Very well. What would you like to know?" He carefully pulled her hand into his lap, tracing the edge of the mark and causing the little bit of pain it was causing that she hadnt mentioned to disappear. It wasnt much, just like an annoying, lingering, light headache but only concentrated in her hand.

"Well for starters, what do we think caused it? I mean, you said that it was caused by the same magic that opened the Breach, but at the same time, it feels different. It feels….like knowledge, whereas the rifts and the Breach feel like fear and mistrust." She chuckled uncomfortably and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "That sounded a lot better in my head. Totally ridiculous now that I've said it out loud."

"Not at all," Solas replied, his fingers still tracing around the mark, this time in intricate patterns. "Not all magic has the same power to it. If you were a mage yourself you would know that Fire magic has a different pull than Cold or Ice, which is different than Lightning. The fact that you can tell the difference while not being a mage, speaks highly of your intelligence. It may be the same power that caused the Breach, but where the Breach is a fire out of control, the mark is a fire in a fireplace, controlled and known."

"Oh good. I'm not just losing my mind then," Fen'Hale said while a soft smile started to play at her lips. She tried hard not to think about the feel of his fingers on her hand. Tried not to think about what it would feel like to have them trace her body, clothed or not. "Well, to downplay my intelligence some, my next question isn't so….intellectual. I wonder, why green?"

"Green?" Solas asked, pausing in his tracing, confusion written on his face. Fen'Hale shrugged before explaining. 

"We have a few mages here amongst the Inquisition troops already, even though we still have yet to pick who to side with. _Wait? Didnt we already decide? I thought...ugh! It's hard to think with this pain. Where was I?_ When they work their magic, whether its infusing potions with Adan or helping the Chantry Sisters with healing, there is a blue hue to it. Lyrium is blue so it makes sense that magic casters spells are blue, but the Breach? This mark? Green...so why green?"

Fen'Hale's lavender eyes finally met with Solas' silvery grey ones. She half expected to see humor or even slight mocking in his expression, so she was slightly surprised to see awe and amazement. _And was that a little bit of admiration? Naw, of course not. He calls you da'lin, he sees you as a child still._

Solas gave a small smile. At the same time, he noticed he still had a hold of Fen'Hale's hand, and he quickly let go. He stood and dusted his pants off, before offering to help Fen'Hale up. As soon as she was on her feet, he answered.

"That is still an intelligent question, as it shows that you recognize that the two magics are different. And it's easy to answer. The Breach is connected to the Fade. While I cannot answer for other's experiences with the Fade, I have always found the coloring to be slightly off while there. As though someone has placed a sheer green cloth over my eyes. As such, the Breach appears green because the magic of the Fade is green. The mark is the **Anchor** of the Breach, much like that of a boat. Keeping it from drifting, or expanding, too far. Now da'lin, while I would love to continue answering your questions, you have a very important job to continue doing. Come find me and we can talk more, but first, you must keep moving and wake up."

Fen'Hale coughed and sat up. She was back in the cavern. It had all been a dream, and yet…she glanced at the mark, still glowing but not crackling. She could still feel the lingering warmth of Solas' touch, and as she thought more about it, she could actually breath. 

Somehow, even while separated, he had managed to heal her. Not entirely as she could still feel the pain of the fractured, if not broken ribs, but enough that she could move. And move she had to, otherwise she would freeze to death. 

Slowly she got to her knees, and then to her feet. Slowly she moved deeper into the cavern, not thinking about the fact that it suddenly was colder feet away from where she had landed, as though she had stepped out of a glyph of warmth. Slowly she made her way towards the elf who had stolen her heart, and had somehow again managed to keep her from dying.

  
  
  



	2. Day 2: Wolf Mandible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Hale receives an unexpected gift, and remembers its meaning.

It was done. Corypheus had been beaten, sent into the Fade that he seemed to love so much. Everyone was celebrating, but Fen'Hale just wasn't as into it as everyone else. 

Solas had disappeared right after the fight, literally from one breath to the next, and no one had seen him. Not at the ruins of Haven, where they had camped for the night, nor back at Skyhold. And with him, any hope Fen'Hale had of getting answers.

She gently touched her face, now bare of Vallaslin, then covered her movements by tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Go rest. You out of all of us need it." Varric's voice broke through her thoughts. "We can start fresh tomorrow to track down Chuckles." Fen'Hale graced him with a smile.

"And do you not suppose that people would notice if their Inquisitor was missing from the party?" And as if on cue, someone was calling out her name on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Get out of here," Varric said, gently pushing her towards her quarters. "If you think I'm not enough to distract people from your absence, I'll get Sparkler and Tiny to help out. You know they both will be distraction enough."

Fen'Hale bowed her head, conceding to his point. She waited by the door leading up to her tower until she heard Varric's obvious clue - "So no shit, there I was…" - and she quietly slipped through.

Finally alone, she let her thoughts wander as she walked up the stairs. She was so lost in thought that it was a few moments before she noticed what was laying across her pillow. She stopped, her top pulled halfway off of her and stared, her thoughts no longer on the future, but now on the past.

****flashback~before Haven's destruction****

"Of all the random apostate things you could be wearing," Fen'Hale said, heavy sarcasm on the apostate, "why on earth did you pick a  **wolf mandible** ?" She chuckled, and playfully nudged the item Solas wore around his neck.

It was just the two of them. They were just outside of Haven, tracking a possible herd of Druffalo. No chance of any sneak attacks while still so close to Haven. It was getting to be winter, and their sheered fur would make for excellent additional padding for blankets. Not to mention if any were killed, there would be plenty of meat. But first, they had to find them. 

"Should I have constructed something more gruesome?" Solas replied. "Perhaps something with more bones, or maybe even a pendant with a vial of blood in it?" 

Fen'Hale frowned. His tone of voice didn't bode well. He had taken offense where she had meant humor. She paused, and scratched her head thoughtfully.

"I'm not mocking you, Solas. I meant no disrespect. I was merely curious." She sighed softly, and then continued along the trail they were on. They walked in silence for a few moments before Solas spoke, his tone softer than it had been.

"Ir abelas, da'lin. I am sorry. I have been having trouble sleeping, and it has me on edge. That's no excuse to take it out on you." His normally silvery eyes had taken on a very subtle, very light brownish hue, and it caught Fen'Hale by surprise to realize they changed with his mood. 

_ Hazel. No wonder no one describes him the same way.  _ FFen'Hale quickly shook her head, not only to clear her thoughts, but to dismiss his apology. "Its alright, Solas. I was being a bit invasive, and I know better than that."

Just then, they entered a clearing with a large rock formation in the center of it. And scattered throughout the clearing was the biggest herd of druffalo Fen'Hale had ever seen. She couldn't help the excited giggle that bubbled up past her lips.

"Come, let's sit and rest," Solas said, gently taking her arm and guiding her to the rocks. Fen'Hale briefly noted that his eyes had gone back to their normal silvery color before Solas continued their conversation.

"The wolf mandible has no other significance that what a wolf stands for." He wasn't watching her, so Fen'Hale focused her attention on the herd while listening. "A wolf lives by pack law. Always an alpha pair, always a beta. Always family. They nurture and care for everyone in the pack. If the alpha messes up, to the point of endangering the pack, they no longer lead. But for all their family and pack bonds, a wolf is still able to stand on their own. To me, I wear it to signify the family I lost years ago. The alpha who brought me in, and who eventually was no more. Once she was gone, I was no longer considered family, and it was safer to leave. I will probably continue to wear this until such a time as I find my own pack."

Solas gave one of his signature chuckles, then leaned back, shaking his head. "That is probably the least intelligent thing you've ever heard from me. And it's ridiculous." Fen'Hale shook her head, placing her hand on his arm.

"Not at all. I think it's a wonderful sentiment, and I'm sorry to hear about your old family. I hope, when all this is done, you can find a new one." She gave a small smile before standing back up. "Come on, let's go report where this herd is."

****end flashback****

Fen'Hale quickly freed her arms from her top, and flung herself across her bed, scooping up the necklace. She placed the necklace around her neck, and wrapped her hand around the wolf mandible. 

_ He gave this to me. He gave this to me and he still left. Varric is right. We will find him, and I will show him that I am his pack.  _ And for the first time in a very long time, Fen'Hale cried herself to sleep.


	3. Day 3: Elf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken Fen'Hale learns what her friend meant by "the ears are where its at".

Day 3: Elf Ears

"Bright eyes, go home. You're drunk." Varric's deep voice cut through the dim hum of the other patrons at Herald's Rest. Iron Bull let out one of his deep from the belly laughs and clapped Fen'Hale on the back, nearly knocking her off her seat.

"Should have told me you're a lightweight, boss. I wouldn't have gotten you such a strong drink." Bull, chugged down his drink and ordered another. While waiting for his drink, he finished off Fen'Hale's. "But Maker help us, that Dragon was a beauty. Ataashi, eh?"

"You should totally teach me that thing," Fen'Hale said, her words slurring a bit. "Tar….tarsid...whatever it is. Teach me that." Iron Bull chuckled and took another drink before replying. "Taarsidath-an halsaam. You know what it means, right?"

"And on that note, I'm out of here," Varric said, tossing some coin on the table and sliding off his stool. "You should get her to bed soon." He shot Bull a look, which was completely ignored, and with a sigh he walked off.

Fen'Hale was too busy drinking and reminiscing with Iron Bull about their latest victory, surviving and killing a high dragon, to notice the presence of someone next to her. When the person spoke, it was barely a whisper, so she turned to ask what was said, and came face to face with Solas.

"Inquisitor, you're drunk in public. It's time to head to bed." Solas' tone was edged with disappointment, but Fen'Hale refused to feel sorry about anything she didn't do wrong.

"I'm not ready for bed. Iborn Roll and I drink game fun times." Fen'Hale gave a 'ha, I win' smile, not realizing she was mixing up words, and took another drink. Solas gently took her arm, and guided her out of the Tavern ignoring her cries of protest. Once outside, Fen'Hale wrenched her arm out of his grasp and started to walk of towards the battlements.

"Your chambers are the other direction, Inquisitor." Solas said in an exasperated tone. But even still, he followed and let her lead. 

"Yes, but the battlements are this way, and I'm the inquisitor. It's my job to ensure the safety of the people. So I'm going this way." Fen'Hale made her way up the stairs, feeling Solas hands on her every time she stumbled. She continued to berate him for treating her like a child, and failing to recognize her as a woman who could take care of herself.

By the time they reached the end of the battlements, Fen'Hale had vented her frustrations, complete with yelling "ELVHEN GLORY!!" into the void. She was coming down from her alcohol induced high, and was starting to feel tired. "Ugh! Why did I have to walk all this way? Think anyone would notice or care if I just curled up in a corner here and slept? Wait, Solas, what are you doing?"

He was kneeling down, his back towards her. He glanced over his shoulder as he replied. "Come Da'lin. I'll carry you to your room." Fen'Hale giggled and wasted no time climbing onto his lithe frame. Solas made sure she was balanced properly before he stood and started off for her room.

"You know, my friend Ellana, she's my best friend in the clan. Oh Creators, did we ever get into trouble together. My mom said she was a bad influence on me, but I was always the one making the suggestions. She just followed up on them. She has had lots, and I do mean lots of experience with like, being around guys and talking with them….."

Fen'Hale rambled as Solas walked, her lips brushing against his ears. She wiggled and nuzzled into his neck sleepily, then playfully nipped his ear as it "was in my way and poked me."

"Vhenan, please be careful," Solas said, then cleared his throat and adjusted her weight. Fen'Hale was completely oblivious to his hint or suggestion. In fact, she barely realized he spoke, as she was still rambling.

"Because I mean, they left the vallaslin out, what did they expect us to do, ignore it? But like, Creators as my witness, it was the one thing I was brave enough to do that Ellana wasn't, but still to this day, she and I are the only two who know that I have a second mark." Fen'Hale stroke a finger over Solas' ear, then hummed softly.

"Its said that the ears are some of our most sensitive spots. I dont have personal knowledge on this, but 'Lana, phew boy did she have some stories. She was feisty, but I always got too nervous around the guys to be intimate like that. Were you ever that way with someone? Do you have a wife out there, who would rub your ears? What it like, to be intimate with someone?"

"Vhenan, you really need to stop messing with my ears," Solas muttered again as they were passing through the doors to the Main Hall. He nodded to Varric, who had been the one to tell him where to find Fen'Hale. Varric waved as he ambled off to his quarters, happy that the Inquisitor was being taken care of. Solas' voice dropped deeper and quieter when he spoke again; "before something else happens." 

"Solas, you keep saying vhenan, but like, to the dalish it means one thing, but you always say things that we should know but don't. So like, I know that you and I aren't like that, like how Ellana and Dassan are," Fen'Hale drug out the last name as though she was annoyed with it. "sure Ellana, you aren't a couple. Pffftt. What does Vhenan mean to you, hahren?"

By this time they had arrived in Fen'Hale's room. Solas set her down, and then leaned in practically pinning her to the wall. He could pretend he was just making sure she had her balance, but in truth it was slight payback for her playing with his ears on their walk back, and turning him on so much. His lips grazed along the outer rim of her ears, and he took pleasure from the way her breathing changed. The way that her whole body flushed starting at her chest, breasts just barely peeking out from under her top, and slowly creeping up her body until even the tips of her ears were bright red. Solas knew he had to pull back before this got too far. With the inquisitor in such a compromised mental state, she wouldn't have the willpower to stop anything herself.

"It means, Vhenan, that if you can keep behaving in a manner consistent with your position, then I will tell you another time." Solas pulled back just far enough to gaze into her eyes and could read the desire in them. Yes, he had definitely gone too far with his payback. He cleared his throat and stepped back to a more respectful distance. "Good night, Inquisitor."

Fen'Hale stood for a little while longer after he left, gaining control of her racing heart. "What the hell was that? Taarsidath-an halsaam indeed." She fanned herself for a moment before falling across her bed, too exhausted to change out of her clothes, and fell to sleep shortly there after, dirty thoughts invading her dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pre-Haven/Fade Dream with Solas. That's coming in a later chapter. So at this point, they hadn't kissed, hadnt actually started a relationship.


	4. Day 4: The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more "oomph" to the "Post Haven/Fade Dream" than what is in game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more steamy than the others. It's not exactly "R" rated, but still. I updated the rating because of this chapter and the realization that there are other chapters that will be more explicit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.

Day 4: The Fade

Solas walked into the rotunda, sipping on his drink while studying a parchment describing the ocularums they were finding scattered all over Ferelden and now Orlais. He heard a soft sound followed by a slightly louder, but still whispered, cuss. His vision slipped from the parchment to peer up into his scaffolding. Barely visible was a head of red hair.

"Inquisitor?" Solas glanced around, looking for an explanation. He heard a sigh of defeat before Fen'Hale appeared over the edge of the scaffolding. 

"Good evening Solas," Fen'Hale whispered. "Is anyone else around?" When Solas shook his head no, Fen'Hale climbed down and stood by him, trying to act like nothing out of the ordinaryhappened. "So, how's your evening?"

"It's been good so far." Solas cocked an eyebrow. "Da'lin, would you care to explain why you were up on the scaffolding? And wasn't Josephine looking for you an hour ago?" He sets his drink, which appeared to be coffee, down on the table with the parchment and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I mean, she was...probably still is actually," Fen'Hale squirmed a little under Solas' gaze, and played with the corner of the table. "We've basically just gotten here. Clean up and fortifications are going well. I don't see why I need to make a decision on which bedroom should have blue flowers or red flowers….I just….ugh! I want to get out of Skyhold, but after that dragon fiasco, I'm barely let out of the gates." Fen'Hale threw her hands up in frustration. 

"It's too much of a risk," she says, imitating Cullen's voice before switching to Cassandra and then Josephine. "Or 'we were lucky to survive that fight.' And my personal favorite, 'the inquisitor could do some meet and greets with visiting dignitaries'. I just…." Fen'Hale lets out a deep sigh, then refocuses her attention on Solas. "So I came in here and hid under the trap on your scaffolding, but I got too hot and had just poked my head out for fresh air when you came in."

Solas nodded with understanding. "I'm curious, da'lin. Out of all the places you could have hidden, why choose here?" Fen'Hale blushed a little and had to look away for a few before replying.

"I'm interested in what you've told me, of yourself and your studies. I figured while hiding out, perhaps I could learn more. If you have time that is." She glanced at the parchment he had been studying, her features falling a bit as though she already knew the answer.

"You continue to surprise me," Solas replied softly, as though not wanting Fen'Hale to hear that bit. "Alright, let's talk…..preferably someplace more interesting than this." Solas held his hand out in front of him, offering Fen'Hale to go first.

It wasn't long before they were walking up the stairs leading to Haven. When Fen'Hale asked why Solas chose Haven, his reply was how it was familiar and important to her. He led her down into the dungeon, explaining how he had watched over her and studied the Anchor.

"Must have been quick, given how intelligent you are," Fen'Hale commented, giving a brief smile before turning and walking off, a thoughtful expression on her face. Solas followed after.

"Not as easy as you suppose. Cassandra suspected duplicity and threatened to have me killed." By this point they had exited Haven's Chantry. Fen'Hale chuckled. "Sounds like Cassandra. Don't forget, she's like that with everyone." Solas chuckled his agreement before continuing on with his story, curious about where they were heading.

"You were never going to wake up, a mortal sent physically into the Fade? I was frustrated, frightened, and couldn't consult with the spirits I would have, as they were all driven away by the Breach. I was ready to flee." Solas paused as they reached the frozen lake, and Fen'Hale had already started across.

"Where would you have gone, that the Breach wouldn't have reached?" Fen'Hale asked, but continued before Solas could reply. "Ready to flee, but you stayed?" Solas glanced up at the Breach before crossing the lake with Fen'Hale.

"I told myself one more try, one more attempt to seal the rifts. But no ordinary magic would affect them. I had resigned myself to flee, and then…" 

As Solas paused, they were both struck with a flash of memory, the moment of when they worked together to seal the first rift. As the memory faded, Solas looked and found that they had crossed the lake, and stood in front of the frozen waterfall. He admired the beauty for a few before continuing.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You sealed the rift with a gesture, and right then I felt the whole world change." Fen'Hale looked over at Solas, who was looking around them in wonder. "Why are we here, da'lin?"

"This is my safe place," Fen'Hale said, slipping between two of the frozen icicles, and into a cave behind. Solas followed her and found the cave to be surprisingly warmer than the outside air, a concept that he found fascinating. There were even smaller stones for sitting on, as if it had been used many times.

"Welcome to my home away from home. Now, you said you felt the whole world change?" Fen'Hale was standing only a few feet away. Solas shook his head and moved closer.

"It's just a figure of speech," he said, tucking an errant piece of hair behind Fen'Hale's ear. 

"I'm aware of the metaphor," Fen'Hale says, capturing Solas' hand with her own and pressing her head into his palm. "I'm more interested in the "felt" bit of that statement." Solas shook his head in disbelief, his thumb rubbing along her cheek. 

"You change...everything," he whispered. Fen'Hale smirked and called him a sweet talker before he pulled his hand away and started to leave. Filled with a sudden boost of courage, Fen'Hale quickly pulled Solas back to her and kissed him.

The feel of his soft lips against hers was incredible, but the courage left just as quickly as it had come, and soon she was releasing their kiss, an apology already working around in her mind. Before she could say anything though, his lips were back on hers, more demanding than her kiss had been.

Slowly he walked her backwards until her back was against the wall. His hands slid up her body tracing her curves, cupping and gently squeezing her breasts once, before he cupped them around her face. As he moved his kisses from her lips to her jawline, he dropped one hand to her hip pulling her closer against him. The other hand explored her breasts, her neck, her side, even wrapping up in her hair and tilting her head to the side as he nipped it.

Fen'Hale couldn't help the soft hum of pleasure as his teeth grazed the lobe of her ear. Solas' grip tightened on her hip as he nipped and licked his way to the tip of her ear, sucking it between his teeth with a small growl of possession.

It wasn't until Fen'Hale actually moaned that Solas backed off a little. But seeing the flush of her skin and lust in her eyes, he quickly pressed another kiss to her lips. As Fen'Hale started to wrap her hands around his neck and press herself into his body more, something clicked in Solas' mind, and he quickly pulled away and put some distance between them.

"We shouldn't. It isn't right. Not even here," Solas rasped, his voice heavy with lust. "What do you mean 'not even here'?" Fen'Hale asked, glancing anywhere but at Solas as she attempted to gain her breath. "Where do you think we were?" Solas answered with a question of his own. 

"This isn't real," Fen'Hale said, somewhere between a statement and a question. She looked around her small cave, mentally questioning everything. "That is a matter of debate," Solas said, answering anyways, "Probably best discussed after you wake up." 

Fen'Hale sat up in her bed drenched in sweat and majorly turned on. _Was it all a dream? It all seemed so real._ She ran over every aspect again as she got up to splash some water on her face. It was when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that she put it all together. **_The Fade_ **, she thought as she stared at her swollen lips, and the start of a small hickey just below her ear.


	5. Day 5: Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Hale and the Inquisition find Skyhold. After being made Inquisitor, Fen'Hale needs a little encouragement for the tasks ahead of her.

Day 5: Skyhold

Fen'Hale couldn't understand how she was still alive. She survived an avalanche, she survived the resulting blizzard, and had made it to the rest of the Inquisition. 

Admittedly, it was odd to have them sing and bow down to her. She was ever so grateful when Solas pulled her to the side. What she hadn't been expecting was the revelation that the orb Corypheus had was of elvhen origins. And when she asked Solas what he thought they should do next, his response was to go north. 

"By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you." Fen'Hale shook her head at Solas, not meeting his eyes. 

"I'm not changed. I'm still me." Her voice was barely a whisper. For the first time in a long time, Fen'Hale was doubting her beliefs. She had seen the power Corypheus was, felt it as he tried to take the anchor from her hand. If a shem could become that powerful, who's to say that the elvhen gods hadn't been made up as a dream of hope by the elves of long ago?

"Scout to the north. Be their guide." Solas advised again a few days after their initial chat. 

"And what is it I'm supposed to be scouting for? More mountains?" Fen'Hale asked with a huff. The Inquisition advisors had been arguing almost nonstop about what the next step would be, and she was on edge from it. Having Solas suggest that she be the one to guide them north? She wasn't a leader, and she hated that he implied that she should become one.

"There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build...can grow."

And so she led them north, over the mountains, day after day. Solas' words echoing in her head. She led, only because it was better than listening to an old argument. And after a week of traveling, when even she felt like she could travel no more, they came up over a ridge, and there before them was the best sight she had ever seen.

" **Skyhold** ," Solas spoke from right behind her. Fen'Hale felt her knees going weak from relief, and if it hadn't been for Solas standing so close to her, she would have collapsed. He slipped a restorative potion in her hand, instructing her to drink, which she did quickly and before anyone else could see how worn out she had actually become.

They made an initial camp at the bottom of the ravine leading up to Skyhold. First they would be taking stock of everything that would need done, from repairs to general layout. With the help of the mages they had recruited, they even managed to lay down wards that warmed the castle grounds, melting away the snow and making it more bearable than the chill of the mountain wind.

"They're plotting something, Varric. I can sense it." Fen'Hale said a few days later. She and Varric were helping bring some provisions up, and had just passed Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana all huddled together whispering. They kept glancing around, and eyeing Fen'Hale, and it was putting her on edge.

"Relax, Bright Eyes. For the first time in months, they aren't arguing," Varric said with a laugh. "Don't go spoiling the peace with your Dalish suspicions." Fen'Hale gave him a look, but sighed and dropped the matter. On her next trip up, as she was exiting from the guard tower, Cassandra waved her over. "Dalish suspicions my ass," she thought as she headed that way.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region," Cassandra started off, indicating a group moving some fallen stones before heading towards the stairs leading to the main castle. "Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and the numbers to put up a fight here, thanks to you." 

Fen'Hale was about to reply saying it was really Solas who got them to Skyhold. After all, if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have led the people north. But as she was about to say so, they passed Solas and he subtly shook his head no, as if he had heard what Cassandra had said, and knew what Fen'Hale was about to say. So she kept her mouth shut.

"This threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." Cassandra had continued, obviously not aware of Solas' headshake.

Fen'Hale paused as she got to the top of the stairs. While Cassandra's words weren't pointing blame, seeing Leliana standing there with a huge sword was certainly not encouraging. But then they went and made her the leader...her, Fen'Hale, the dalish elf who went from suspect to Herald of Andraste, who isn't one of the Dalish deities, and now the Inquisitor. It was all becoming too much for her.

When the excitement from the Inquisition Ceremony had died down, Fen'Hale sought out Solas. She was relieved to find him in a rounded room by himself. She paused in the doorway, watching and observing as he moved various debris out of the way and made little markings on one wall, that upon closer inspection appeared to be a plan for the room.

"It's good to know where I'll most likely find you in the days to come," Fen'Hale finally said, stepping into the room. Solas finished what he was writing before turning to greet her. "And please, don't mention what just happened outside."

Solas opened, and then closed his mouth without speaking. He had a thoughtful expression as he gave her a once over look. "Very well. Then what shall we discuss this time, though if we don't look like we are doing something productive, Cassandra might beat us."

Solas gestured to some wooden beams that had fallen down from the floors above, but Fen'Hale shook her head. "Grab some parchment and things to write with, then meet me up on the battlements. No one's gone up there yet, and we can make it seem as if we are surveying them."

"Are you suggesting that we slack off, Inquisitor," Solas asked, his voice teasing as he called her 'Inquisitor'. Fen'Hale pointed an accusatory finger at him, giving him the "don't go there" look before making her way out to the battlements.

She didn't have to wait long before Solas had joined her. For a while, they just walked in silence. Occasionally they would stop and inspect a section of wall, Solas would make some notes, and they'd continue...as if that's the only reason they were up here and away from everyone else.

"I don't know if I can do this," Fen'Hale said, finally breaking the silence. They had reached the far end of the battlements, and had been watching the encampment below. "I've never wanted to lead. Ever. Not even the hunting parties with the clan. And now, I'm expected to lead the force of the Inquisition!? I don't know how to properly lead. It's too much."

"You can do this, lethallen," Solas replied, placing a reassuring hand on Fen'Hale's shoulder. "Just focus on one small thing at a time. After that, you can focus on the next thing, and before you know it, you'll be up to making the big decisions."

"Oh creators! Speaking of big decisions...Corypheus is going after Empress Celine. I'm gonna have to navigate through  **_that_ ** !!" Fen'Hale folded her arms across the wall, and laid her head in them, letting out a cry of frustration as she did so.

"It will be alright, lethallen," Solas' hand moved from her shoulder to her back as he slowly started to rub the stress away. "You have plenty of friends who can and will help you through this. Myself included. They wouldn't have made you Inquisitor if they didn't have faith in your abilities."

"Do you really believe that?" Fen'Hale looked back over her shoulder, eyes bright with unshed tears, and for a moment Solas forgot to breath. Perhaps it would be better to leave the inquisition and try his plans another way. In fact he is sure that would be the smarter plan. Before he could risk losing his heart to this amazing and surprising dalish woman. But, that would have to wait, because he needed the inquisition to be the distraction for Corypheus.

"Absolutely, da'lin. Just focus on repairing Skyhold to its true glory. Let our ambassador handle any formalities with any visiting dignitary and our commander will train the troops." Solas stopped rubbing Fen'Hale's back, as he spoke, but his hand remained on her. "You also have a spymaster who can and will share any communications, so really your only concern right now is helping clean up around here."

"You're absolutely right," Fen'Hale said, her spirits better after his little pep-talk. She quickly wrapped Solas in a hug, nodded her head and then started to walk off.

"And I'll have you to help. You are still going to stick around, aren't you?" Fen'Hale stopped at the top of a set of stairs, half turning to face Solas. Seeing the mixture of fear and hope in her eyes, Solas knew it was already too late to say no. He would stay with the inquisition and get his orb back that way. 

"As you wish," he replied, and he followed Fen'Hale back into his former home. He'd tell her the truth later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know....less chit chat, more Solavellan Hell. I just couldnt think of anything special for this challenge, so I went with "the beginning" sequence of Skyhold.


	6. Day 6: Rotunda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *fancy music* perhaps theres something there that wasnt there before!
> 
> Ok yes, I totally borrowed (read as stole) a line from Disney's Beauty and the Beast song. But hey, I didnt know whatelse to put. 
> 
> This chapter, they're in the Rotunda and having a little heart to heart. It's just the very littlest, tinie-tiniest start of their relationship. Everything before this point was just one friend to another. So yeah, theres something there that wasnt there before. 😂

Day 6: Rotunda

"This is ridiculous. These runes and inscriptions are a jumbled mess. Glorified clerks indeed, thinking they know anything about anything. There's no fixing this tonight." Solas stood up in frustration before pacing around the room. Fen'Hale knew this pacing, she had seen it often enough. She slipped quietly back out of the door she had just entered unseen.

A few moments later, there was a soft sort of knock on the door. Solas turned towards it in surprise, but still went to open it wondering who would be calling on him this late. Dorian had already left the library above, and even Leliana and her group of little birds were gone. He was surprised again when he opened it to find Fen'Hale standing there with two steaming mugs of…

"You know, I'm not a fan of tea late at night, Inquisitor," Solas greeted her, opening the door wider so she could slip in. She did so, spinning around and handing him a mug while walking backwards into the room.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that it's not tea," she countered, quirking a brow in challenge. Solas eyed the concoction carefully, then lifted it to his nose for a sniff.

"Ah, indeed I am mistaken. But what…" He was cut off before he could finish his question. "I may have made a friend with a kitchen aid, and she may have shared a little secret of her youth. A little mint hot chocolate always helps her to relax and clear her head." Fen'Hale gave a small smile before sitting on one of the couches, inclining her head for Solas to join her.

Solas gave a relieved smile, realizing that this was exactly what he needed. He sat on the far end of the couch, carefully sipping the hot chocolate. It was good, and had just enough sweetness to satisfy his own sweet tooth. He could easily see himself indulging on this drink.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. It was very thoughtful of you," Solas said at last, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. Fen'Hale let out a sigh. 

"Why do you do that?" she asked, playing with the edge of her mug. Her feet had been partially spread out on the couch, but she quickly pulled them up closer to her. For the life of him, Solas didn't know what he had done wrong. 

"Why do I do what, Inquisitor?" He set his mug on the floor, and turned to give Fen'Hale his full attention. She swallowed a few times, still not looking up at him, before answering softly. So softly in fact, that even though there were no other sounds, even from the rookery above, he had to ask her to repeat herself.

"I said, why do you always call me by the title the shems gave me?" She finally looked up at him, and her lavender eyes were shining as though on the point of tears. "You call Varric by his name, Bull and Dorian too. But I guess they don't actually have titles, do they? But then there's Cullen, or even Josie, or Leliana? They all have titles, but you don't use them. The only time you use titles is with Cassandra - and let's face it, she's earned that one - or with me. You said when we first got here to Skyhold that we were friends. Have we not become friends enough that you must refer to me only by my title, a title which I don't even care for?"

Fen'Hale looked away again, quickly drinking down the last of her hot chocolate, willing herself not to cry. It was a stupid little thing, and she hadn't meant to bring it up. But there it was, in the air between them. There was no taking it back now, and no reasonable excuse as to why it bugged her so much, but it did.

"Ir abelas, da'lin," Solas said after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "I had not realized I had been doing that." He realized that she was right. He had become comfortable enough around everyone else that he didn't use titles with them. He had never gotten close to the Seeker, spent much time having idle chat with her, to consider her a friend of any means. And that there was another odd sensation. The fact that he now had friends that weren't just spirits. But that was a consideration for another day.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. It's not even that important of a thing, I mean, right there you just called me da'lin so, it's not like you always use my title. I'm just exhausted by everything that's been going on. Its fine." Fen'Hale stood and grabbed his mug to take back with her. She couldn't understand herself why it bugged her so much. Sure she liked Solas, enjoyed hearing about his travels and his journeys into the Fade, but it's not like she had ever really expressed any other interest in him before. And nor has he expressed any interest in her. So why would he notice that him not using her name actually bothered her? 

"It's not fine, or you wouldn't have brought it up." Solas took the two mugs from her, setting them on the table in the middle of the room. He forced her to sit back down, and even sat next to her this time, instead of on the other end of the couch. "You want us to become better acquainted, so let us start now. We can discuss anything."

"Anything at all?" she inquired, then continued at his nod. "Very well, since it's already out there...why is it that you call me Inquisitor all the time, or at least most of the time? I mean, sure I get the occasional "da'lin" or "lethallen", but otherwise it's always Inquisitor. I do have a real name, you know?" 

Yep, she was going there. Mentally she was beating herself up. She said it was fine, and really it should be, but here she was asking it again when there are countless other aspects of things she could be learning from him or about him. She had really put her foot into it now.

"Again, ir abelas. I truly meant no harm by not calling you as anything but Inquisitor. If I had known that these titles bothered you so much...you made little complaint about being called the Herald, that I just assumed…" Solas paused, and shifted to face Fen'Hale better. Doing so caused his knee to press into her thigh, but she wasn't going to complain. She quite enjoyed his touches, so few and far between, for what they were...silent assurances that she wasn't completely invisible to him.

"Surely you must be able to figure out why I do it though. You are intelligent enough for that," Solas continued, unaware of the butterfly carnival that was going on in Fen'Hale's gut right now."You are the representative of the Inquisition. All of Thedas have their eyes on you, to see what step you will make next. It wouldn't be prudent if...that is to say, should someone overhear me, the known apostate mage, call you as something other than Inquisitor, the amount that would have to be spent shutting down rumors? It wasn't with the risk to me. As I said, you seemed to not be bothered by the use of your title previously."

Fen'Hale couldn't help the scoff at his words. "I didn't mind it because it was better than the death I was so sure they would have given me had I refused." Fen'Hale thought about Solas' answer, and found that she had no fault with his logic. And just like that, it didn't bother her as much. Sure, she still wanted him to call her by her name, or hell even a nickname like Varric uses. "Perhaps we could compromise. When it is obvious that no one else is around, you could just call me by my name or a nickname. And when we are in the eyes of the public, you can refer to me as Inquisitor. Surely you are intelligent enough for that." 

"Rightly so, and yes, that is a good compromise that I would be happy to work with," Solas replied, and seeing the teasing smirk Fen'Hale had from using his own words against him, he couldn't help but smile. She really was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met. They sat in silence for a few, Fen'Hale glancing about the room.

"You've really done something with this, Solas. Where did you learn to paint?" Fen'Hale asked, breaking the silence. Shortly after the main repairs had been done to Skyhold, Solas had practically claimed the lower floor of the  **rotunda** as his little sanctuary. Sure, there were stairs to the upper floors, the second floor being a library and research floor, and the third becoming the rookery, and Leliana's main sanctuary. With a little bit of magic, they had even ensured that no bird crap would fall onto the floors below. 

But once Solas had silently claimed the bottom floor as his, people slowly started to use different routes to reach the other floors. Now the only people who came through it were Dorian, Leliana, Varric, and occasionally Cullen in the mornings on his way to his tower command post, and even then it was to only avoid countless stairs between the main hall and his post. And of course, Fen'Hale frequently came through here herself. 

Since he had claimed it, Solas had cleared away all debris, and had started painting murals on the walls. Each mural depicted some bit of the story of their journey thus far, from the Breach and Destruction of the Temple, to partnering with the mages, to the formation of the Inquisition. He had even started on the next one, which she could gather would be just as riveting as the ones before.

"Thank you," Solas said with a self-conscious sort of laugh. It always seemed as though he was never sure of what to make of Fen'Hale's compliments. "I actually learned from a spirit in the Fade. It is an old technique, lost to the world."

"Well, she must have been an amazing teacher. You were lucky to have met her." Fen'Hale went and stood next to the wall, and her favorite mural so far, gently reaching out to touch it. For whatever reason, the use of the wolves just seemed to speak to her.

"What makes you think it was a female spirit?" Solas asked, genuinely surprised that Fen'Hale had automatically chosen that option. 

"Just a feeling I suppose," Fen'Hale replied with a shrug. Solas contemplated her for a few moments, noting her features, and the curves of her hips. Though their one-on-one interactions were few, Fen'Hale had never ceased to surprise him. There was a small voice in the back of his mind, warning him not to take things too far. But even as he thought that, he found himself standing and moving to be next to her more.

"Shall I tell you about her, and teach you what she taught me?" Solas smiled as Fen'Hale blushed slightly, nodding her head. Grabbing the tools required, Solas began teaching Fen'Hale how to paint like he did, telling stories and sharing laughs into the early hours of the morning. He had years of experience keeping his distance, so much so that he didn't fear what a night's lesson would bring. If only the Dread Wolf had known that he had stepped into a trap of his own making.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also just want to leave a small note here. As I was planning out how the next chapters should go, I realized that theres a bunch that can be combined together. So while initially this was going to be a 30 day/30 chapter story....since I'm behind anyways, every so often I'm gonna combined a few days challenges into 1 chapter...like next chapter is gonna be 3, maybe 4 of the challenges in 1...though I might split it into 2 chapters. *waves hand in a never mind sort of way* ANYways... Hope y'all dont mind that too much. Kthxbye


	7. Days 7 & 9: Lavellen & Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overview of the Wycome War Table Missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies as I know this is supposed to be Solavellan, but this chapter isnt so much of that. Theres very VERY little in this chapter outside of the Wycome missions.

Days 7 & 9: Lavellen & Dalish

  


"Excuse me, Herald. Do you have a moment?" Josephine raised her voice only enough to be heard over the various whispers from the Chantry sisters. She waited until she had caught up with Fen'Hale before continuing on. 

They were both on their way to the War Room to discuss the next move after Fen'Hale had met with Bull's Chargers, and had already recruited them without consulting with everyone. Fen'Hale was ready for some whiplash on that one, but she knew that the Chargers would be a boost in the Inquisition forces.

"The thing is Herald," Josephine started, but Fen'Hale held her hand up to stop her. 

"I'd really appreciate it if the people I work closely with  _ didn't  _ refer to me as the Herald. I think it would help show a unified front amongst the people of Haven if the Inquisition leaders were on more familiar terms." Fen'Hale gave Josephine a soft smile, trying to ease the bite of her words. "Wouldn't you agree, Josephine?"

"I...well, I suppose that you have a point. You'll forgive me if I need reminded often?" Josephine asked, then continued when Fen'Hale nodded. "The Inquisition recently received a letter from your clan, Clan  **Lavellen** . It seems that they are under the impression that you are our prisoner. Hera….Fen'Hale, have you not written to your clan since this all began?"

By this point they had entered the War Room, which meant that all the advisors heard that last question. They all were suddenly interested in her answer, despite the fact they had been arguing over something a moment before. Fen'Hale let out an embarrassed laugh. It's not like she hadn't thought about her clan, she just didn't think to write them.

"Well, I have been a bit preoccupied. But that's no excuse, I know." Fen'Hale leaned against the table that took up the majority of the room. "Any suggestions on what we can do as an apology for the delay in notifying them? I mean, I'll still write them a letter, but how best to get it to them?"

"We can always have some Inquisition troops take the letter," Cullen answered, chuckling softly at Fen'Hale's discomfort. "It would also show to your clan that the Inquisition is a force to be taken seriously."

"Are you quite insane?" Josephine replied before Fen'Hale could. "The  **Dalish** see a well armored troop coming directly for them and they would think they were being attacked. Even I, who have little knowledge on the ways of the Dalish know that. No, no, no….your people must be approached carefully. Perhaps an elven scribe could go instead, deliver your message as well as share news of your fair treatment." 

Fen'Hale cocked an eyebrow at that. While yes there was some good things, especially since the first attempt to close the Breach, it wasn't always fair treatment. Josephine shifted uncomfortably at Fen'Hale's expression, as she had been doing everything in her power to minimize any outfall to the Herald being a Dalish elf.

"Well, fair treatment once it was determined you weren't the threat." Josephine scribbled away some notes on the parchment she always seemed to carry. Fen'Hale gave an apologetic smile, which seemed to help.

"The Dalish respect deeds, not words," Leliana spoke, giving the impression that she has had multiple dealings with the Dalish before. Everyone knew that Leliana had taken part in the battle of the Fifth Blight, and they knew that the Sabrae Clan had joined in, but no one knew to what extent or even how much contact she had with the Dalish Clan.

"Perhaps as a show of good faith, we could supply them with something they need. Some of my elven agents could easily handle that." Leliana stood across from Fen'Hale, and focused her attention on the map, acting as though they had all agreed to something and they were moving on.

"Yes, that actually might work better. I can guarantee they are in need of bandages." Fen'Hale agreed, and after confirming with everyone where her clan would most likely be, they continued.

"So, Fen'Hale….these Bull's Chargers that  _ you _ recruited…."

  


A few weeks later, in the middle of getting ready for a mission, Fen'Hale was stopped by one of Leliana's people, who gave her a letter. Solas indicated he would get her horse ready while she read.

"Hmmm, if only. It's from my Keeper," Fen'Hale explained, not fully caring who was listening. "She writes to say that she's glad I am safe. They also sent along some healing herbs, since they had an abundance. And she isn't wrong here when she says that our hunters would argue with the humans and just be in the way. So on a good note, they won't be stopping by."

"Is that relief I detect in your voice, da'lin?" Solas hands her the reins to her horse, then turns back to his. Fen'Hale sighs deeply, double checking his work before mounting up.

"It's not that I don't care for them," she began, then waited until he was up and ready before continuing. "They are my clan, and I do miss them, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather get used to the mark a little more, and know what is the plan before entertaining them here at Haven. Anyways, enough on that. Let's go hold talks with some mages."

  


****timeskip****

  


It had been months since that disastrous visit from her clan, and Fen'Hale was beginning to miss them again. It was a welcome relief when she got a letter, but that relief was quickly replaced with fear.

"Da'lin, is everything alright?" Solas asked, looking up from his painting when she had gone quiet. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he set down his brushes and moved to her side.

"Solas, get Cullen and Cassandra and tell them to meet me in the War Room. I'll get Leliana and Josephine." And with that, Fen'Hale quickly headed up the stairs to the spymaster's domain.

Once everyone was gathered, including Solas this time, Fen'Hale explained what she had read. Bandits were attacking her clan in force, and were better armed.

"You said they were in Wycome, the Duke there is an Inquisition ally. Perhaps he could help, as he probably doesn't know there are bandits so close to Wycome yet," Josie said, as ever the diplomatic ambassador. 

"No, these bandits seem too powerful to be just that," Leliana said in disagreement. "Look I've got agents who can be there by week's end. They can cause enough of a distraction towards these bandits that your clan could slip away, and once they are safe my people could look into the truth behind it all."

"Forget week's end," Cullen said, cutting Leliana off, "we have a decent sized force of Inquisition soldiers in the area. We can give the Dalish a chance to stand up to these bandits themselves, and simply provide them the aid to resolve this themselves."

Fen'Hale stood there, her letter crumpled in her hand. The fate of her clan rested upon her choice. Not just the fate of her clan, but the fate of all elves as a retaliation of her choice. While the easy answer would be to either run away or have the Duke of Wycome handle it, she knew that this was also the only chance of the Dalish showing their skills.

"Cullen, send word to our troops. Have them aid my people as they can. I am going to meet them out there, and I will take this route." Fen'Hale didn't listen to anyone's objections. Instead, she marked the path she would take and then left with a "keep me posted" over her shoulder.

"We were to head out to Emprise Du Lion in two days. She can't just go off on a separate mission like that!" Cassandra slammed her fist into the table.

"Seeker, it will be fine," Solas said, trying to placate the room. "Cole and I will go with her, and we will take Iron Bull and his chargers with us. You can take Vivienne, Varric and Sera and start the initial phase of securing Emprise Du Lion, and after she has been assured that her clan is fine, we will come meet up with you."

With the plans settled, Solas, Fen'Hale, and the rest of their party rode hard for the nearest port to take them across the sea. Fen'Hale feared they would be too late, even as Solas reassured her with updated notifications.

First the Duke of Wycome had a Tevinter advisor who was also one of the Venitori. One of Leliana's people snuck in and took him out, discovering as well that they were using red lyrium on the human wells. Then, after resolving that matter, the withdrawal of the red lyrium on the affected nobles led them to attacking those trying to help. The Duke lost his life while protecting the Keeper, which caused other nobles who escaped the city to spread lies and rumors I'm the neighboring cities.

When word finally reached Fen'Hale that the Inquisition soldiers had fortified Wycome in time, and that the other Free Marchers in the area had come to terms, including placing Keeper Istimaethoriel and other elves on the new council, she was so overcome with relief she broke down crying, then promptly fell asleep. 

Rather than waking her, Solas had scooped her up into his arms, and rode with her the rest of the way to Wycome. While he did not care to have interactions with the Dalish, they had come this far and might as well go the rest of the way. Besides, it would make his Vhenan very happy to see her clan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an "apology" to this being less Solavellan than some might prefer, the next chapter involves Solas and Fen'Hale's best friend....you know, the same best friend who was mentioned in a previous chapter and helped Fen'Hale receive a 2and Vallaslin marking.


	8. Day 8 & 11: Solas and Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm....yeah....so this is where Solas gets to meet Ellana, Fen'Hale's best friend. I also incorporated the balcony scene conversation into this chapter, so, expect some heat to start at the end of this.

Fen'Hale tucked her hair behind her ear. She spent her days fighting demons falling through rifts, and Venatori who were seeking her life, but neither of those could have prepared her for what she saw now. 

Wycome, what she remembered from her younger days at least and while not very welcoming to elves, was always bustling and energetic. Walking through it now, Fen'Hale was struggling not to duck and hide in the shadows to avoid being seen. She was so busy checking shadows it wasn't until **Solas** gently grabbed her arm, guiding her around a pile of trash, that she remembered that they were safe.

"Thank you," she whispered, straightening and mentally pulling on the strength of being the Inquisitor. Solas, true to his form, only nodded subtly. Looking around, she could see various elves, both with and without markings, helping with the human nobles putting the city back to rights. "Cullen's letter said that my clan was established in the city. With the Duke's death, the safest place for them would be his manor. We should start there."

"Fen'Hale...Fenny!!" Fen'Hale groaned as a voice called out across the street. She barely had time to turn to everyone and apologize before she was tackled in a hug that caused her and her "assailant" to fall to the ground. "Oh Creators, how I've missed you, Fenny!!"

"Fenedhis lasa, Ellana. I swear I will end you if you keep calling me that." Fen'Hale couldn't help but laugh as her **best friend** snuggled into her neck. They both were giggling and whispering to each other forgetting they had an audience until Solas cleared his throat.

"Inquisitor, perhaps it would be best if you were not seen on the ground like this," Solas said, holding a hand out to her as Iron Bull let out a laugh. Fen'Hale untangled from her friend, taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Never seen the boss so at ease before," Bull said, helping Ellana to her feet as well. "Was beginning to think she didn't know how to relax. Unless alcohol was involved that is." 

"Please don't bring up that night," Fen'Hale groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I barely remember anything from that, I'd rather it stays buried with my memories."

"Oh Fenny, you never could hold your alcohol," Ellana laughed and turned to Bull. "Tell me all about it. Spare no details." Bull got animated, and raised both his hands to tell the story, but Fen'Hale cut him off.

"Another time perhaps," Fen'Hale said, giving Bull a pleading look before changing the subject. "Ellana, allow me to introduce my companions. This here is _The_ Iron Bull, best qunari this side of anywhere and leader of this fine mercenary group, Bull's Chargers. We have Dalish, Grim, Stitches, Skinner, and Crem! We also have Cole, who…"

Fen'Hale paused, looking around for someone before sighing. Ellana looked too, as though expecting to see someone she would recognize, then shook her head. "Obviously this isn't Cole," she said, thumbing at Solas, and bringing Fen'Hale back to the group.

"I'm Solas, if there are to be introductions." He leaned gently against his staff, and while he had been speaking to Ellana, his attention was on Fen'Hale. "Cole will be along. He can help here, and that's good for him."

Fen'Hale answered with a smile remembering those same words being spoken to her when they first met. She gave one last look around, and then shook her head and focused on her friend again. "Cole is a spirit of compassion. Expect him to randomly show up. And yes, this is Solas, one of the smartest people I know, no offense Bull."

"None taken, Boss," Bull chuckled. He was already eyeing some buxom redhead that was helping clean up a merchant stall. "I think we'll help out here, if that's ok Boss."

"Keep your eyes and ears open Bull. Never know who might know what. Solas and I will go with Ellana and meet with my Keeper." Fen'Hale instinctively placed her hand on Solas' arm as she spoke. Ellana waited until the Chargers had walked off before looking at Fen'Hale and Solas, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh-huh, so the Keeper huh?" Ellana glanced back and forth between the other two. "So as we head to talk to the Keeper, do I get to ask about you two?" Fen'Hale pulled her hand back, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, not looking her friend in the eye. "Solas and I are….its nothing to discuss. Right, Solas?" Solas had a thoughtful expression on his face and didn't reply. Ellana shook her head and sighed.

"Come on, let's go see the Keeper." Ellana led the way through different alleys, keeping to small talk about the weather or how hard their journey was to get here. She even asked personal questions to get to know Solas better, and tried to figure out what her friend wouldn't explain. When Fen'Hale didn't answer, Solas did. 

"So wait, you mean you actively seek the Fade? And spirits?" Ellana was...not disgusted by the idea, to each their own and all that, but it wasn't her cup of tea. "Well no wonder you two get along. Fenny here was always asking questions about why only mages could access the fade and all that." 

"Can you just not call me that?" Fen'Hale smacked her friend upside the head in response to the nickname. Solas let out his signature chuckle. 

"Yes, Fenny has picked my brain multiple times regarding such things," Solas commented, and smirked at Fen'Hale's cry of frustration over his use of the nickname. "It's a welcome relief to have such deep discussions again, even if the one conversing with me isn't as knowledgeable in the subject. And Fen'Hale, as I'm sure you know, will not stop until she is satisfied with the answer and her understanding of it."

"Oh you probably haven't seen anything yet," Ellana agreed. By this time they had made it to the Manor. Fen'Hale gave Solas a quick smile of appreciation before slipping past him and being greeted by many members of her clan. It wasn't until later that night dinner that she got a chance to speak with Ellana again.

"So, Ellana, tell me how things are with Dassan?" Fen'Hale wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Ellana set down some bottles of ale for both Solas and Fen'Hale, and something stronger for herself. She took a big swing before sighing and then answering.

"Dassan and I aren't speaking any more, unless of course it is something pertaining to the clan." Ellana shrugged as if it didn't bother her, but Fen'Hale knew better. She took a small pull from her drink before asking for more details.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when a boy and girl come to an understanding. Turns out Arianni is more his type, and they got married a few months back and are expecting their first. She gave him an ultimatum and he chose her. Not that it matters, it was just fun and games for me. No feeling hurt. It is what it is, right? Right." Ellana spewed the words like they were poison and then took another long drag from her drink. 

"Well, it's his loss. You seem like a very fine woman," Solas said, attempting to make Ellana feel better. Ellana scoffed, then looked pointedly at the drink which he had yet to touch.

"It's in the past. Tonight we hold a small celebration, just the 3 of us, of Fenn…" Ellana paused when she saw Fen'Hale's expression, and quickly changed her words. "Of Fen'Hale's return to her clan, albeit temporarily. Now, drink!"

"You might as well do as she says," Fen'Hale whispered to Solas. "She will get rowdier and rowdier until you do as she says. It's sometimes easier just to go along with it." She threw back her head and took a drink of the bottle in front of her, watching in amusement from the corner of her eye as Solas took a small sip of his. The expression of disgust on his face would be one she would remember.

"You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to its target. The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit." Solas said as the conversation came around to the different skills each of them had.

"So you’re suggesting she's graceful?" Ellana said, playfully nudging Fen'Hale who giggled. She tried to hide her blush by taking a drink.

"No. I am declaring it. It was not a subject for debate…," Solas corrected and then looked directly at Fen'Hale. "Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit."

"My indomitable focus?" Fen'Hale looked confused. Was this Solas' attempt at flirting with her? _No, Solas doesn't flirt. And after that weird Haven Fade dream thing, he has kept a sensible boundary to our relationship._

"Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be… Fascinating." Solas answered, taking a drink but keeping his eyes focused on Fen'Hale. She cleared her throat and changed the subject.

Many drinks later, Fen'Hale and Ellana were tangled in each other's arms, singing a song that only the two of them seemed to know. Solas was watching the pair in amusement, having successfully convinced them that he was drinking and so they both had let him alone. He enjoyed seeing this more relaxed side of Fen'Hale, and wished he could see more of it back at Skyhold.

"Ellana, if you have no familiar ties with anyone," Solas inquired, interrupted their singing as an idea took hold, "besides of course that you grew up in this clan, why don't you journey back with us when we leave? Your clan already has a couple apprentice craftsmanship above you, and your work is good. You could put it to use for the Inquisition, and you'd get to see more of your best friend."

"Oh Creators! Yes! Solas that is a marvelous idea. If bald, old, bare-faced elves were my thing, I'd kiss you now," Ellana slurred, then dropped her head onto the table as the alcohol was starting to make her sleepy. "I'll just leave the smooching to Fen'Hale here. She's good for it."

"Come on, Ellana. Time to find a bed," Fen'Hale muttered, her whole body flushing from a mixture of the alcohol and embarrassment. With Solas' help, they got Ellana to her room and after promising to talk with the Keeper in the morning about Ellana leaving, they finally got her to go to sleep.

"Are you feeling alright, Inquisitor?" Solas asked as they walked back to where their party was housed. Fen'Hale rolled her eyes, sighed and made a dramatic wave of her hands.

"Really Solas? Calling me Inquisitor after you have been using my real name for so long? Have we suddenly dropped back into being so unfamiliar with each other?" Fen'Hale couldn't keep the frustration and the hurt from her voice. 

"Not at all," Solas replied, gently bumping into her as they walked. "I was merely determining where your mind set was." They had taken a few more steps when his arm brushed hers again. "You don't seem as drunk as you were after killing that dragon. I only bring it up because it's a good thing."

"Yeah, after the first time Ellana and I got drunk, I quickly learned how to out drink her, making it seem like I was drinking just as much." Fen'Hale replied as Solas brushed her arm for a 3rd time, gently hooking his pinky with hers for a brief second before pulling away again. Fen'Hale thought that surely it was an accident, they had just consumed a decent amount of alcohol not too long ago.

"For every swing she takes, I take a half of one. I just have to hold the bottle against my lips for a little to make it seem like I took a bigger swallow." Fen'Hale stumbled a little over her words as Solas hand gently hooked hers. She was certainly glad that she had slowed down her drinking, because while she was drunk, she wasn't wasted. She wasn't sure how long until Solas would realize what he was doing, and she wanted to savor this moment.

"Once again, you show intelligence," Solas whispered. He shifted his grip, so that he held her hand firmly in his. "While I believe I am seeing it with you and Ellana, I'm curious to know what you were like, before the Anchor? Has it changed you any? Your mind, morals, or spirit?"

"Why do you ask, Solas?" Fen'Hale questioned, her mind racing to clear her drunken state and understand what he was asking. And why now out of all the times they have spent together?

"You show a wisdom I've not seen since...since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade." Solas pulled them to a stop. Fen'Hale could see the glow of their camp's fire just down the way, but her attention was quickly taken back over by Solas. "You are not what I expected."

"What did you expect, Solas?" Fen'Hale gave a self-conscious laugh. She was very torn by his actions verses his words. "The way you say that, I'm not sure if I should say sorry to disappoint or you're welcome."

"It's not disappointment. It's…" Solas let out a sigh, pulling his hand away from hers and running it over his head like an old habit from when he had hair. He paced a little bit, and then stopped about five feet from her. "Most people are predictable. Your actions, your wisdom...it goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours, have I misjudged them?"

"Hardly," Fen'Hale replied with a relieved sigh. This...this style of conversing she could handle. It stayed within the mental boundaries she felt they had set. But at the same time…

"Honestly, you really haven't. I'm not sure what the Dalish do more: impress each other with a good shot, or talk about how awful humans are." Fen'Hale glanced about to ensure that there was no body to over hear. The last thing they needed after this victory at Wycome is the humans knowing how little the Dalish, who they put in charge, really cared about them. "Of all the clans I've met, there are only a few individuals who seem to care about the old ways. I'm possibly the only one in my clan who cares to know the old ways. I guess, to answer your question, I am who I am, regardless of being Dalish or not."

"Perhaps...I suppose that must be it. Most people act with so little understanding of the world," Solas agreed, turning to face Fen'Hale with an unreadable expression on his face. "But not you."

"I know I drank, but not enough to cloud my judgement. I'm afraid I'm a bit confused by this, Solas." Fen'Hale cocked her head softly to the side, her expression quizzical as she tried to follow his thinking. "What does all this - these questions, your actions right now - what does this mean?"

"It means, I have not forgotten about the kiss." Solas answered. His lips formed a smirk at first, but softened to a smile as he waited for Fen'Hale to catch his meaning. Once she realized that he meant the kiss in Haven, the Fade kiss, she slowly stepped in closer to him. Their bodies were barely a foot from each other.

"Good, because neither have I." Fen'Hale whispered the words, and then she waited. Even if she closed her eyes, she could feel Solas' gaze as he looked her over. But it was with her eyes open that she saw all the emotions running through his head. His eyes darkened, then lightened. Hardened, then softened. It was as a resolution hit them that he turned to continue walking to their camp.

"Dont go." Fen'Hale cried, quickly taking a hold of his arm. She had been going to let him make the next move, let him take them into this relationship. But that last look in his eyes scared her, made her think that if she didn't do something, anything, he would walk out of her life.

"It would be kinder in the long run. But losing you would…," Solas didn't even finish the thought. 

Instead he turned and wrapped one arm around Fen'Hale's waist, pulling her close against him. The other tangled in her hair, gripping gently at first but quickly turning into a firm hold as he tilted her head back and claimed her lips with his. With her gasp of surprise, Solas slipped his tongue between her lips, deepening the kiss even further.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan," Solas said, pulling back from the kiss only long enough to say that before kissing along Fen'Hale's jaw to her ear.

"Solas, I was drunk the last time you said Vhenan to me too," Fen'Hale said, stifling a moan as Solas nipped the tip of her ear. She could barely form a cohesive thought, her body was responding automatically to his touch. "Is it the same meaning as…"

"Yes," Solas said with a slight growl to his voice as he kissed her again. He started to walk her backwards, and Fen'Hale knew he was going to pin her to the wall. Did she want him to? Most definitely. But she still had enough senses around her…

"Perhaps not here in the open public," she gasped as Solas moved to nip the base of her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation, mentally willing him to go lower. She wasn't even sure he had heard her, but she was finding it hard to care as his fingers slipped under her shirt and touched bare skin. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they would reach the wall in just a few steps. She braced for the impact and as she did she felt the familiar pull of Solas' magic, and instead of hitting rough stone she was pressed back into a smooth pillar. 

The shock caused her to open her eyes, and instead of being in the shadows of a run down dirty house at night, she was met with pillars of quartz, floors of marble inlaid with golden designs. As she glanced up, Solas taking advantage of this movement and kissing up her neck, her eyes met with chrystal chandeliers that glowed as if lit by the magic held with in them.

"Solas," Fen'Hale moaned as his tongue slid into the hollow of her neck. Magic seemed to pulse in the are around them, and it caused every touch to be enhanced. For a split second, Fen'Hale thought about not caring where they were, but her inquisitive mind persevere.

"Solas, where are we?" Fen'Hale asked softly. Solas didn't answer right away, instead opting to kiss and nip up her neck until he held the edge of her ear between his teeth. Fen'Hale moaned, moving her hand up his neck and, to her surprise, through a thick matte of hair.

"I would have thought you could figure it out quickly," Solas whispered, releasing her ear and pulling back just barely into her field of vision. "Think Vhenan, where would I take you, to have you alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me, I should probably apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm writing on my phone, since my computer is....*glances at my laptop*....possibly possessed. I write in google docs on my phone, then copy and paste, forgetting that my phone accidently changes some words. (Damn you autocorrect). So yeah, my apologies.
> 
> Also apologies for how this chapter ended. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where things finally get a mature rating. And please dont kill me if you have to wait for Saturday, since its late and I have to work in the morning.
> 
> Also, I should make a mental note (and a written one) to come up with a new balcony scene, since that is a later chapter's topic. *nervous laugh*


End file.
